


Von Hier bis Jetzt ~

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Wenn die Macht der Zeit sich mit der Macht der Liebe verbrüdert, dann trennt die Liebenden nicht einmal der Tod  [HP x SS]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Von Hier bis Jetzt ~

**November 2025 ~ Prolog**

  
  
Nur das Licht des Mondes erhellte das Zimmer, in dem Vater und Sohn stumm beieinander saßen. Harry hatte seine Hand auf James Arm gelegt und musterte ihn forschend. Noch immer bebte der Jüngere unter der Last seiner Trauer, doch die Tränen schienen fürs Erste versiegt.  
„Erzähl mir, wer sie war“, bat Harry leise und rückte näher an seinen Jungen heran.  
Schniefend schüttelte James den Kopf. „Du wirst … es wird dir nicht gefallen, Dad. Bitte. Ich möchte nicht … Ich kann das gerade nicht.“  
„Was kannst du nicht?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, dass ich ausgerechnet sie ...“  
Harry seufzte leise und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer seinen Jungs und auch seiner Tochter mit bloßer Nähe Trost zu spenden. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Und obwohl James bereits einundzwanzig Jahre alt und aus seinem Elternhaus ausgezogen war, blieb die gewohnte Vertrautheit zu seinen Eltern bestehen. Auch jetzt, wo es ihm schlecht ging, war sein erster Weg der zu seinen Eltern gewesen.  
„Liebe bedarf niemals einer Rechtfertigung, James! Nie. Ich stehe immer hinter dir.“  
Der Jüngere hob den Blick und musterte seinen Vater. Dann nickte er zögernd. Es war keine leere Phrase, die sein Vater gesprochen hatte. Es entsprach voll und ganz der Wahrheit. „Pro … Professor Greengrass“, wisperte James mit rauer Stimme und spürte das Erstaunen des anderen, auch ohne ihm dafür ins Gesicht zusehen.  
„Daphne? Deine ehemalige Arithmantik-Lehrerin. Tatsächlich?“ James spürte wie Harry stockte und tief Luft holte. „Also ist sie … Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass sie diese Muggelkrankheit hatte.“  
James verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Wieder und wieder durchlebte er die Schrecken der vergangenen Wochen. „Sie hat es mir erst gesagt, als es sich nicht mehr verheimlichen ließ. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Die Heiler sagten ihr, dass es in der magischen Welt keine Behandlungsmöglichkeit gäbe und sie sich an einen Muggelheiler … einen Arzt wenden soll. Doch sie wurde bei den Muggeln abgewiesen. Ich habe ihr versucht zu helfen, doch bei denen dauert alles so entsetzlich lange. Muggelheiler helfen nur, wenn man eine … eine Absicherung oder so …“  
„Krankenversicherung“, warf Harry mit leiser Stimme ein.  
„Ja. Diese bekommt man nur mit gültigem Muggelausweis und Muggelgeld. Dabei hat Gringotts helfen können, aber die Bestätigung dieser Versicherung kam erst Wochen später. Sie sagten, dass es schneller ginge, wenn wir einen Computer benutzen würden und das Dingsdanet – du weißt schon. Also haben wir das versucht. Aber die elektrischen Leitungen in diesen Strippen schmolzen immer dahin und ...“  
„Deshalb hast du Hermine gebeten dir mit der Internetverbindung zu helfen?“  
„Ja. Aber auch damit hat alles viel zu lange gedauert. Als wir dann endlich alles zusammen hatten, da war … da war es zu spät. Die Muggel haben auch nichts mehr für sie tun können.“ James raufte sich die Haare.  
„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Godric … Du hättest doch nicht allein ...“  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war einzig unsere Sache, Dad. Du hättest doch auch nichts tun können.“  
Harry zuckte vage mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte für dich da sein können.“  
„Es hätte aber nichts geändert“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Nein, vielleicht nicht, aber manche Wege sollte man nicht allein beschreiten.“  
„Ist es dir egal, dass ich mit einer Frau aus deinem Jahrgang ...“  
Harry lachte leise auf. „Tja, ich bin wohl der letzte, der sich über so etwas aufregen sollte.“ Er verstummte für einen Moment, verließ seinen Platz und ging hinüber ans Fenster. James folgte der Gestalt des Vaters mit seinem Blick. Unsicher was jetzt kommen mochte.  
„Ich werde dir etwas zeigen. Aber das ist sehr vertraulich, James. Bitte behalte es für dich.“ Ohen weitere Erklärungen verließ Harry den Raum.  
Die Augenbrauen des jüngeren Potters schnellten in die Höhe. Doch er wartete schweigend, bis sein Vater zurück war.  
Harry hielt ein abgegriffenes Pergament in den Händen und schien einen Augenblick lang zu zögern. Doch dann reichte er es seinem Sohn.  
James griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos!“, murmelte er leise und richtete den Lichtstrahl auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Eine ordentliche, gleichmäßige Handschrift bedeckte das Pergament ...  
  
  
 _Harry,_  
 _einen Menschen zu verlieren, den man liebt, ist immer schmerzhaft. Doch einen geliebten Menschen ziehen_ _zu lassen, seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen, um einiges qualvoller. Ich habe beide Erfahrungen machen müssen und mir wird es schwer uns Herz, dir dasselbe Schicksal aufzubürden._  
 _Doch ich sehe keinen anderen Weg._  
 _Du weißt, dass ich weniger mutig bin, als es mir nachgesagt wird. Und so habe ich lediglich die Lebensfrist eingehalten, um die Lucius und Narzissas mich baten. Bitte habe ein Auge auf sie. Ich verlange nicht, dass Ihr Freunde werdet, das entspräche weder Ihrem noch deinem Naturell. Doch wäre mir dieser letzte Weg weniger beschwerlich, wenn meine Sorge um diese beiden Menschen geringer ausfiele._  
 _Diesem Brief an dich liegt ein weiterer Umschlag bei. Verwahre ihn gut, aber öffne ihn nicht. In einigen Jahren wird dir ein nahestehender Mensch ein Geschenk machen. Dann wirst du wissen, dass dies der Zeitpunkt ist den Umschlag seinem Adressaten weiterzugeben. Doch bis dahin werden noch beinahe dreißig Jahre vergehen. Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf._  
 _Wenn diese Zeilen dich erreichen, dann sitzt du hoffentlich in der kleinen Teestube in Edinburgh, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Ich wüsste zu gern, ob in der Ecke hinter dem Klavier noch das geblümte Sofa steht. Wenn nicht, so wirst du es in meiner Erinnerung wiederfinden. Es ist die Erinnerung, die auf den 25 Juni deines Geburtsjahres datiert ist. Wenn du nun die Räumlichkeiten verlässt und den Gassen folgst bis in die St.-Giles-Alley wirst du dort ein Haus entdecken, dass du zweifelsfrei einem Zauberer zuordnen kannst. Mr Murray wird dich erwarten. Händige ihm die Erinnerung aus - er wird sie für dich porträtieren. Meine Erinnerung wird dir unbeschädigt zurückgegeben, sobald du das Porträt abholst._  
 _Es ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an dich. Mr Murray wird deine Mutter porträtieren. Es ist eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen. Sie hat auf zuvor erwähntem Sofa gesessen, eine Teetasse gehalten und sie war schwanger mit dir._  
 _Sie war eine mutige Frau. Eine Einladung zum Vier-Uhr-Tee mit einem Todesser in einer Teestube, die von Muggeln geführt wird … So wagemutig war nur Lilly – und du bist es wohl auch. An diesem Tag habe ich sie vor Voldemort gewarnt. Und im Nachhinein betrachtet, legte SIE an diesem Tag den Grundstein für meine Wandlung. Für alles was darauf gefolgt war._  
 _Und - bei Salazar - kaufe dir endlich eine neue Eule und untersteh dich, mir solange nachzutrauern, wie deiner Schneeeule! Am Lavandersquare, ebenfalls_ _hier in Edinburgh, gibt es ein wunderbares Eulenkaufhaus. Schleiereulen sind sehr sanfte Tiere, die sich stark auf ihren Menschen prägen ..._  
 _Hätte es das Schicksal etwas besser mit mir gemeint, dann würde ich auf all diesen Wegen an deiner Seite stehen - doch scheinbar war meine Aufgabe auf dieser Welt eine andere._  
 _Ich habe die letzten Monate, mit dir an meiner Seite lebendiger verbracht, als all jene zuvor, in denen ich mich zwar bester Gesundheit erfreut habe, doch anderweitig gefesselt war._  
 _Du hast alle Fesseln von mir genommen und mir deine Liebe anvertraut. Niemals würde ich sie verraten - und das war auch der Grund für meinen Entschluss weiterzuziehen. Aber, Harry, die Zeit ist mächtig und der Tod bedeutet nicht das Ende. Wenn unsere Zeit hier in unserer Welt zu ende geht, dann werden wir doch spätestens im Tod wieder vereint sein!_  
 _Du sollst deine Freiheit nicht an mich verschwenden - dann wären all meine vergangenen Kämpfe umsonst gewesen. Ich bitte dich, Harry - geliebter, wunderbarer Harry - lebe!_  
  
 _Immer,_  
 _S.S._  
  
James Kopf ruckte hoch. „Wer ist S.S.?“  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ließ Harry sich auf einen Sessel sinken. „Severus Snape.“  
Sein Sohn schnappte nach Luft. „Dad! Weiß Mum davon?“  
Harry lachte leise. „Natürlich. Ich erzähle dir die ganze Geschichte, wenn du möchtest.“ Er beugte sich vor und suchte den Blick seines Jungen. „James. Man kann mehr als eine Liebe erleben. Ein Teil von dir wird für alle Zeiten bei deiner Liebe zu Daphne verweilen, und deine Trauer darum ist von großer Bedeutung. Doch das heißt nicht, dass du nie wieder dein Glück finden wirst. Glaub mir.“  
James seufzte leise. „Scheinbar … Aber, ja, ich wüsste gerne. Wie du und … und Severus Snape ...“  
Das Unglauben quoll dem Jungen aus allen Poren.  
  
  


**August 2001 ~ Unverfroren**

(456 Worte - Straßendrabble)

  
  
Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Harry Potter gewusst hätte, was dieser von ihm eingeschlagene Pfad offenbaren würde? Hätte er sich aufgemacht, um diesem zu folgen? Doch Harry ahnte natürlich nicht einmal, was das Schicksal von ihm fordern würde. Und so war es für ihn eine ganz logische Handlung gewesen Lucius Malfoy aufzusuchen und diesen nach Severus Snape zu fragen.  
  
„Ich bitte Sie inständig, Mr Malfoy! Helfen Sie mir!" Harry raufte sich die ohnehin zerzausten Haare und stierte betrübt auf die Tischplatte vor sich. „Es sind bereits zwei Schüler Ihres Hauses dieser verfluchten Substan ..."  
„Schüler meines Hauses? Was soll denn das heißen, Mr Potter?" Der blonde Zauberer schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.  
„Schüler des Hauses Slytherin, Sir!", polterte der Jüngere ungeduldig. „Sagen Sie mir doch, wo ich ihn finden kann! Wir benötigen ein Gegengift. Hören Sie, Mr Malfoy! Da hat es jemand auf die jungen Reinblüter abgesehen! Das kann Ihnen doch nicht egal sein?"  
Der Blonde lachte freudlos auf. „Es muss mir sogar gleichgültig sein, Mr Potter. Eine einzige rassistische Bemerkung würde mich direkt nach Askaban bringen. Oder etwa nicht?"  
Harry blickte den ehemaligen Todesser fassungslos an. „Bitte fragen Sie Severus Snape, ob er den Auroren in dieser Angelegenheit helfen würde. Lassen Sie es ihn entscheiden."  
Lucius Malfoy seufzte leise und etwas von der überheblichen Blasiertheit schwand aus seiner Haltung. Seine Miene wirkte nachdenklich. Mehrfach schien es, als ob er würde reden wollen, doch am Ende sagte er kein Wort.  
„Haben Sie eine Eule, Sir?" Harry hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und wirkte resigniert. Er könnte die Mithilfe bei der Klärung dieser Vorkommnisse einfach anordnen, doch es widerstrebte ihm, ohne dass er dies begründen könnte.  
„Ich habe kei ..." Malfoy schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, bevor er erneut anhob zu sprechen. „Ich werde Ihnen eine Mitteilung zukommen lassen, sollte Severus es in Erwägung ziehen, sich mit dieser Sache zu befassen."  
Harry nickte knapp. „Ich muss nicht deutlich machen, dass es eilt. Ja?"  
Lucius schwieg sich aus.  
Harry verließ das bescheidene Stadthaus in dem Narzissas und Lucius lebten, seitdem ihr Familienstammsitz vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt worden war. Selbst nach drei Jahren war es den Fluchbrechern und Auroren nicht gelungen das Anwesen von dem schwarzmagischen Unrat ganzer Generationen zu säubern.  
Es nagte an dem jungen Auror, dass er sich ausgerechnet auf Lucius Malfoy einlassen musste, um an die Hilfe des Tränkemeisters zu gelangen. Doch er kannte niemanden, der so bewandert auf diesem Gebiet war, wie Severus Snape. Es war gar nicht seine Aufgabe, einen Weg zu finden, die verheerende Wirkung der schwarzmagischen Substanz zu neutralisieren und die betroffenen Jugendlichen zu heilen, doch er erhoffte sich weitere Erkenntnisse aus der Zusammenarbeit mit Snape. Möglicherweise erhielt ein solches Gemisch eine Art Signatur des Herstellers, die der Tränkemeister zuzuordnen wusste.  
  
  


**September 2001 ~ Wolkenbruch**

(444 Worte - Schnapsdrabble)

  
Wachsam ging Harry durch den Park. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die Zauberer entdeckt. Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape saßen im strömenden Regen auf einer Parkbank. Malfoy hielt einen Regenschirm über sie beide, doch diese Erfindung der Muggel konnte dem stattlichen Wolkenbruch kaum etwas anhaben. Doch es machte Harry allzu deutlich, dass diese beiden Männer nicht mehr die Alten waren.  
Im Näherkommen schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und wirkte sowohl einen Zauber, der den Regen abhalten sollte, als auch einen Wärmezauber. Die kalte Jahreszeit hatte ihre Fänge ausgestreckt und griff nach allem, was sie erwischen konnte. Es war mit Sicherheit kein Vergnügen bei diesem Wetter beinahe ungeschützt auf einer kargen Parkbank auszuharren.  
„Vielen Dank, Mr Potter“, schnarrte Lucius Malfoy gereizt und schloss den Regenschirm. Harry fiel auf, dass die Hosenbeine der Männer bis zu den Knien hoch wasserdurchtränkt waren – und so sprach er auch noch einen Trocknungszauber.  
Dann ließ er sich neben Snape nieder und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen.  
„Danke, dass sie die Strapazen auf sich nehmen, Sir“, begann er mit leiser Stimme. Von dem Tränkemeister kam lediglich ein leises, unartikuliertes Geräusch. „Wir hätten uns an einem behaglicheren Ort treffen können.“  
„ _Brevity is the soul of wit_ _-_ Shakespeare sagt Ihnen etwas, Mr. Potter?“  
Harry zuckte beim Klang von Snapes Stimme zusammen. Heiser und kraftlos, beinahe ohne erkennbare Stimmmelodie, schien sie kaum zu dem Mann zu gehören, der neben ihm saß.  
Snape hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt und stöhnte leise auf. „Was wollen Sie!“  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Sir.“ So knapp und präzise wie nur möglich, legte Harry die Fakten zu den Vergiftungen mit der gefährlichen Substanz dar. „Wir haben sehr gut ausgestattete Labors im Ministerium. Es würde Ihnen bei Ihrer Arbeit an nichts fehlen – und Ihre Vergütung würde großzügig ausfallen, das hat mir der Minister zugesichert.“  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur in meinem Labor. Ich benötige die Blutprobe eines der Opfer und etwas von der Substanz selbst. In drei Tagen in meinen Räumen.“  
„Wo ...“, begann Harry, doch im selben Moment spürte er Snapes Hand an seiner. Ein kleines Stück Pergament wechselte den Besitzer.  
Harry spürte ein Beben von Severus Snape ausgehen und blickte irritiert auf ihre Hände hinab. Noch immer lagen Snape kalte Finger an Harrys. Er schaute auf und entdeckte für einen Moment den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, mit dem der Tränkemeister ihn musterte. Doch es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, in denen Harry diese Regung wahrnahm. Einen Wimpernschlag später schien die Miene des Mannes gewohnt verschlossen und distanziert.  
„Fideliuszauber. Er bietet Ihnen Einlass, wenn sie die Adresse von dem Pergament ablesen“, schloss Snape leise und regte sich neben Harry. Sofort kam Lucius Malfoy auf die Beine und reichte Severus stützend die Hand.

**Oktober 2011 ~ Erstickt**

(2 x 400 Worte – Quaddrabble)

  
Die Zusammenarbeit mit Snape war gut verlaufen. Es war dem Tränkemeister gelungen ein Gegengift zu entwickeln, doch war seine Rolle dabei ausschließlich beratend gewesen. Es hatte Harry entsetzt zu sehen, dass Severus Snape nicht mehr in der Lage war seine Magie zu lenken. Das Gift der Schlange hatte ihn nicht nur seine physische Unversehrtheit gekostet, sondern auch seine magische. Während sein Geist intakt war, verkam sein Körper immer mehr. Lucius Malfoy wich Snape nur selten von der Seite und übernahm die handelnde Rolle. Dieser Einsatz hatte Lucius eine Strafmilderung eingebracht. Er war nach Kriegsende dazu verurteilt worden, für einem Zeitraum von 25 Jahren keine Magie zu nutzen. Durch seine ehrliche Hilfe waren 13 Jahre getilgt worden.  
Harry war auf die oberste Treppenstufe von Snapes Edinburger Wohnsitz appariert. Das große Eckhaus mit der Nummer 15 am Ainslie Place wirkte auf Muggel heruntergekommen und schien einen üblen Geruch zu verströmen, stellte er fest, als er die vorbei eilenden Menschen musterte. Gerade als er die Hand hob, um den Türklopfer zu benutzen, schwang die petrolfarbene Holztür auf und gewährte ihm Einlass. Anscheinend war er in Snapes Haus willkommen.  
„ _Es funktioniert nicht. Warum funktioniert dieses dumme Ding nicht?_ “, tönte ihm eine verzweifelt klingende Frauenstimme entgegen.  
Harry folgte dem Klang der hektischen Schritte, welche die Worte der Frau untermalten.  
In einer behaglich eingerichteten Bibliothek lief Narzissa Malfoy auf und ab, während sie mit gezierter Miene auf einem Mobiltelefon verschiedene Knöpfe drückte. Keine Magie – das galt auch für die Ehefrau des berüchtigten ehemaligen Todessers.  
Harry klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Mrs Malfoy? Alles ok?“  
Sie wirbelte herum. „Salazar! Sie schickt der Himmel. Ich brauche … Severus – ihm geht es nicht gut und ich muss einen Trank für ihn aus der Apotheke holen. Er kann nicht allein bleiben. Und Lucius ist nicht zu erreichen.“  
„Ich kann den Trank besorgen, wenn es Ihnen hilft“, bot Harry an.  
Doch die blonde Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihnen wird man die Arznei nicht aushändigen. Ich habe dafür eine Genehmigung beim Ministerium erwirken müssen. Es ist ein starkes Gift – aber ihm hilft nur das. Bleiben Sie bei ihm?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte zögernd. Unsicher, was ihn erwarten würde. Als ein erstickter Laut aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer ertönte, runzelte Harry die Stirn.  
„Kommen Sie. Er bekommt keine Luft. Das passiert häufiger – sobald ich die Arznei habe wird es besser, aber er fiebert seit Tagen und … Sein Zustand ist schlecht. Es reicht, wenn Sie bei ihm sind und ihn beruhigen, wenn er panisch wird.“  
„Ähm, Mrs Malfoy, ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ...“  
„Bitte!“ Ihr Tonfall war zu Harry Verwunderung flehend. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Mr Potter, bitte!“  
Er nickte nur, doch sein Blick war bereits auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gefallen. Verkrampft und gequält nach Atem ringend, lag Severus Snape in einem Bett. Sein Oberkörper ruhte auf einem Stapel Kissen, sodass er eine beinahe sitzende Position einnahm. Hatte er bei vorangegangenen Treffen schon kränklich gewirkt, so versetzte Snapes heutiger Anblick Harry in schieres Entsetzen.  
Zitternd öffneten sich die Lider des Tränkemeisters und ein entrücktes Schimmern trat in seinen Blick, als er den ehemaligen Gryffindor erkannte. „Harry ...“, keuchte er kaum hörbar und streckte seine zitternde Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus.  
Verhalten und mit dem Gefühl unangenehm berührt zu sein, ging Harry auf das Krankenbett zu. Bevor er es jedoch erreicht hatte, krümmte Snape sich mit einem erstickten Laut zusammen und ein Zittern durchlief seine Gliedmaßen, seinen gesamten Körper.  
„Professor?“, rief Harry erschrocken aus, blickte sich um, in der Hoffnung Narzissa Malfoy ausmachen zu können. Doch in dem Moment erklang das Geräusch der sich schließenden Haustür.  
Schließlich überwand Harry seine Distanziertheit und griff nach der, noch immer nach ihm ausgestreckten, Hand. „Sir? Verdammt, sterben Sie jetzt bloß nicht!Oh, Godric! Das fehlt ja gerade noch. Es hat mir gereicht Ihnen _einmal_ dabei zuzusehen.“  
Nur langsam ließ das Beben des ausgemergelten Körpers nach. Doch noch immer schien es Snape kaum möglich seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Seine Hand hatte sich schraubstockartig um Harrys geschlungen. Die Haut des Mannes war entsetzlich heiß und seine Lippen bläulich verfärbt. Harry schauderte.  
„Ich ... sterbe jetzt genauso wenig, wie damals“, keuchte er ton- und atemlos. „Kei -keine Sorge.“  
„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, Sir?“  
Die schwarzen, fieberglänzenden Augen suchten Harrys Blick. „Ich weiß es sogar ganz bestimmt.“  
Snape schloss die Lider und regte sich auf dem zerwühlten Laken. In der Hoffnung besser zu Atem zu kommen legte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf in unnatürlich aussehender Haltung zurück und lag gekrümmt dar.  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun, Sir? Irgendwas?“  
Snape und Harry waren einander nie sonderlich sympathisch gewesen – im Gegenteil – doch diesen imposanten Hexer in so demütigender Haltung zu erleben, versetzte dem jungen Auror einen Stich.  
„Wenn du hier … hier bei mir bist, dann ist das alles, was ich mir wünsche.“  
  
  


**November 2001 ~ Augenblicke**

(345 Worte - Straßendrabble)

  
Während vor den eleganten Bogenfenstern der Regen sintflutartig auf Edinburgh niederging, saßen die zwei alten Freunde bei Tee und Cognac vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Severus las konzentriert in einem dieser flatterhaften Muggelbücher, was Lucius belächelte. Dem dünnen Papier mit den billigen Hochglanzeinbänden fehlte jede Beständigkeit. Die Werke, die seine Privatbibliothek beherbergte, waren überwiegend ledergebundene Folianten, die Generationen von Zauberern überlebten.  
Wie sooft in den vergangenen Tagen musterte Lucius seinen Freund verstohlen. Solange, bis dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen aufsah und den Blick erwiderte.  
Mit einem Seufzen wollte Lucius sich wieder dem Tagespropheten in seiner Hand zuwenden, als Severus sich hart räusperte. „Was liegt dir auf der Seele?“, krächzte er und griff nach seiner Teetasse. Der zierliche Henkel glitt ihm aus den ungelenken Fingern, die Tasse fiel zu Boden und zerbarst.  
Beinahe reflexartig wollte Lucius nach seinem Zauberstab greifen und fluchte resigniert. Er verließ den Raum und eilte in die angrenzende Küche, um Putztuch, Handfeger und eine neue Tasse zu holen.  
Als er zurückkam schallte ihm bellender Husten entgegen.  
„Hast du dich doch erkältet?“, fragte er besorgt, stellte die Putzutensilien nebst Teetasse beiseite und legte dem Dunkelhaarigen eine Hand in den Nacken. „Kein Fieber.“  
„Nein, Mom, ich habe mich lediglich verschluckt“, keuchte Severus ungehalten. „Also, was ist los, Lucius?“  
Der blonde Zauberer griff nach Feger und Kehrblech und ging in die Hocke. Severus feixte still. Es wäre dem Hauselfen Dobby ein Fest seinen ehemaligen Herrn in dieser Pose zu sehen.  
„Dein Blick, Severus, der macht mir Sorgen“, begann Lucius leise.  
„Mein … Was?“  
Der Blonde seufzte und blickte auf. „Der Blick, mit dem du Potter ansiehst. Die Häufigkeit, mit der sich dieser Bengel hier herumtreibt – und deine gute Stimmung.“ Schweigen machte sich breit, während Lucius die Schweinerei auf dem teuren Teppichboden beseitigte. Schließlich fuhr er fort, ohne den Blick zu heben: „Es ist dieser Blick, mit dem mein Sohn seine Verlobte betrachtet. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck von mir selbst – immer dann, wenn ich an meine Frau denke. Nur an dir … An dir nehme ich ihn erst wahr, seitdem Potter hier ein und aus geht.“

**Dezember 2001 ~ Neumond**

(333 Worte – Schnapsdrabble)

  
Harry stand in den Türrahmen gelehnt da und musterte den Zaubertränkemeister lächelnd. Der Ältere ruhte in einem wuchtigen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Ein verhaltenes Schmunzeln umspielte dessen Miene im Schlaf.  
Leise Musik ertönte aus der Küche des Hauses am Ainslie Place. Narzissa buk Plätzchen und hörte dabei Musik auf Muggelart - und mit Harrys Unterstützung. Sie kamen erstaunlich gut miteinander aus.  
Noch immer kam es Harry befremdlich vor, seine Zeit am liebsten in Snapes Nähe zu verbringen. Sie führten tiefsinnige, intelligente Gespräche. Keine Spur von der alten Verachtung und dem bissigen Sarkasmus. Es war Harry ein Rätsel und häufig hatte er den anderen gefragt, was genau in den letzten Jahren mit ihm geschehen war. Doch Snape drückte sich vor einer Antwort und lächelte jedes Mal nur geheimnisvoll.  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatte Severus schwer mit einem Infekt zu kämpfen gehabt. Harry hatte sich rund um die Uhr mit Lucius und Narzissa abgewechselt, um den Erkrankten zu umsorgen. Seit einigen Tagen schien es bergauf zu gehen. So entspannt geschlafen, wie in diesem Augenblick hatte der Tränkemeister in den vergangenen Wochen nie. Doch es wurde Zeit für den nächsten Stärkungstrank, sodass der Auror den Älteren aus den Träumen reißen musste.  
Harry setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und griff nach Severus' Händen. Seine Finger waren wie sooft eiskalt. Rasch sprach er einen Wärmezauber.  
„Severus? Sind Sie wach?“  
„Nein“, kam es leise, wie ein Windhauch, von Snape.  
Harry schmunzelte verhalten. „Zeit für Ihren Trank.“  
Mit einem Seufzen hob Severus seine Lider und ließ sich von Harry die Arznei reichen. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste sich eine Hand auf den Magen. „Das letzte Mal – er bereitet mir Magenschmerzen.“  
Alarmiert schnellten Harrys Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Warum sagen Sie das erst jetzt?“  
„Weil er mir hilft wach zu bleiben.“ Er zögerte für einen Augenblick. „Ich möchte die Zeit, in der du hier bist, nicht verschlafen, Harry ... zu kostbar.“  
Das Herz schlug Harry bis zum Hals. Unwillkürlich, strich er seinem Gegenüber sanft über den Handrücken.

**Januar 2002 ~ Verstehen**

(300 Worte - Tripledrabble)

  
  
Leise schloss Lucius Malfoy die Tür zu Severus Snapes Schlafzimmer. Als er sich abwandte, entdeckt er die Gestalt des Potterjungen. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte ihm fragend und voller Sorge entgegen. „Wie war es im St.Mungo?", fragte er leise und die Beklommenheit war ihm anzusehen. „Reine Routine. Gehen wir in die Küche. Trinken Sie Kaffee?" Lucius Stimme klang hart und distanziert. Wüsste er nicht allzu genau, dass das anstehende Gespräch notwendig wäre, würde er sich nicht mit diesem Halbstarken abgeben. Wie konnte ein Mensch so ... so unfassbar nachsichtig sein? Hatte dieser einfältige Jüngling schon alles vergessen? Sie waren Feinde! Lucius stützte sich auf die marmorne Arbeitsplatte und schloss resigniert die Augen, während die Kaffeemaschine leise glucksend ihre Dienste tat. Sie waren einander Spinnefeind, doch Ihnen beiden lag viel an Severus Snape. Auch wenn Lucius sich nicht erklären könnte, was ein junger Auror an einem verbrauchten invaliden Hexer fand. „Er wird nie wieder genesen, Mr Potter." Ein leises Räuspern kam von Harry. „Ich weiß" Lucius nickte und schwieg erneut. Erst als jeder von ihnen einen Becher heißen Kaffees in Händen hielt, fuhr er fort: „Das Gift wird ihn umbringen. Naginis Gift." Potter nickte. „Ja, das ist mir bewusst." „Wenn es das doch ist, was wollen Sie dann von Severus? Sie können hier keine Zukunft finden." Endlich schaffte Lucius es dem Jüngeren in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich möchte bei ihm sein, Mr Malfoy. Ich ... Ich genieße seine Nähe. Solange es möglich ist." Lucius seufzte schwer. „Ich verstehe es nicht ... Wirklich nicht. Und es geht mir lediglich um Severus' Wohlergehen. Lassen Sie ihn nicht fallen, Potter! Ich warne Sie!" „Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Aber ich glaube ... ich liebe ihn." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, dann holte er tief Luft. „Dann werden wir ihm gemeinsam beistehen, Potter." „Ja, das werden wir!"

**Februar 2002 ~ James Bond**

(234 Straßendrabble)

  
Es war für Severus Snape mühevoll den kurzen Weg von seiner kleinen Bibliothek zur Küche zu bewältigen. Doch der Zauberer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Bemühungen von Harry, Lucius und Draco selbst zu überwachen. Es bereitete ihm ein diebisches Vergnügen diese drei Männer einträchtig an einem Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Allerdings saßen sie derweil nicht. Viel mehr standen Draco und Harry hinter Lucius und spähten über dessen Schultern. Eine beinahe kindliche Freude in ihren Mienen. Severus lachte lautlos bei dem Anblick und verweilte einen Augenblick im Türrahmen.  
Narzissa trat zu ihm und griff nach seiner Hand. „Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk scheint die perfekte Wahl gewesen zu sein.“  
„Nur sollten diese Kindsköpfe für ihre Prüfungen lernen und nicht dummschwätzen!“, knurrte Severus in bester Lehrermanier. Narzissa presste sich glucksend die Hand gegen den Mund.  
„Seitdem Draco ihm einen dieser merkwürdigen Weitseher ...“  
„Fernseher“, korrigierte Severus.  
„Fernseher – meinetwegen. Jedenfalls schaut Lucius nun schon nächtelang Filme, die von einem … etwas wie einem Auroren handeln. Wegen der Automobile – Severus!“  
„James Bond! Ich hörte davon.“  
„Er will unbedingt einen Aston Martin haben, sobald er die Fahrprüfung bestanden hat. Ob das sicher ist? Diese Fahrzeuge fliegen in dem Film andauernd in die Luft.“  
Severus warf Narzissa einen kurzen Blick zu, dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und ging zu den drei Männern hinüber. „Vermutlich hat auch James Bond lieber Hochglanzheftchen angeschaut, als für seine Fahrprüfung zu lernen!“  
  
  


**März 2002 ~ Ertappt**

(222 Worte - Schnapsdrabble)

  
Entsetzen hatte sich in die Gesichter der rothaarigen Zauberer gelegt, als diese sich um die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten drängten.  
„Diese Trollrotze hat die Kimmkorn-Schrulle sich doch nur ausgedacht. Oder was?“ Rons Stimme klang ungläubig. Er konnte den Blick nicht von der Bildreihe nehmen.  
Darauf zu sehen war Harry, wie dieser einen kränklichen Snape umsorgte. Wie er ihm half Suppe zu essen, wie er ihn stützte. Und zuletzt, wie Harry Snape küsste – auf den Mund!  
„Warum macht er das, bei Gryffindor?“, knurrte George ungläubig und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.  
„Warum war Harry mit Snape auf Malfoys Hochzeit?“, kam es empört von Ron.  
Ratlosigkeit im herrschte im Fuchsbau.

*

  
Harry saß auf der Kante des breiten Sofas, auf dem Severus lag und missmutig dreinblickte. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Die Leute werden dich für verrückt halten.“  
Der Auror schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass es dazu kommen kann! Dracos Hochzeit. Mein Name auf der Gästeliste – hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass diese Tatsachen unter den Tisch fallen werden?“  
„Hast du mich unbedingt küssen müssen? Vor allen Leuten?“  
„Ja!“, schnappte Harry. „Genierst du dich mit mir, Severus?“  
Der Ältere schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Wie kannst du nur so … so loyal sein?“  
„Ich denke, ich soll so leben, wie es mir passt?! Waren das nicht deine Worte? Du passt mir, Severus!“  
  
  


**April 2002 ~ Gift**

(200 Worte - Doubledrabble)

  
Eine verregnete Nacht lag über Edinburgh.  
Harry saß an Severus Seite und sprach leise mit diesem.  
„Versuch zu schlafen. Du brauchst die Kraft.“ Sorge lag in seinem Blick.  
Severus holte rasselnd Atem, während seine Augen unruhig hin und her huschten. Naginis Gift zirkulierte schmerzhaft, todbringend durch seinen Kreislauf.  
„Es gibt ein verborgenes Fach – in einem der Bücherregale“, keuchte Severus. „Du öffnest es mit _ostentare abscondita_. Darin findest du zwei Phiolen. Die Substanz darin ist diese Arznei ...“  
Harry drückte seine Hand. „Hast du immer noch Schmerzen? Ich hole es dir, aber vielleicht solltest du warten, bis die letzte Gabe wirkt.“  
Ungeduldig schüttelte der Tränkemeister den Kopf. „Hör zu!“, bellte er verzweifelt nach Atem ringend. „Sie ist von höherer Potenz. Du musst sie … sie an dich nehmen … verwahren. Bis du sie brauchst!“  
„Bis _ich_ sie brauche?“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen.  
Severus nickte und schloss mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die Augen. „Die andere Phiole brauche ich hier. Irgendwo … wo ich sie erreichen kann.“  
„Wozu?“ Ratlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.  
Mühevoll hob Severus seine Hand und ließ sie ungelenk über Harrys Oberkörper streifen. „Vier Jahre habe ich Lucius und Narzissa versprochen. Ich bin müde, Harry.“  
  
  


**Mai 2002 ~ Furcht**

(123 Worte - Straßendrabble)

  
Harry hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Er spürte Hermines schmale Hand tröstend auf seinem Rücken.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann ihn verstehen“, sagte sie leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Zornig blickte er auf und machte sich von ihr los. „Es ist feige und egoistisch!“  
Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es nicht. Und das weißt du.“  
Harry schnaubte und presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander. „Er lässt mich im Stich! Wie alle anderen auch!“  
„Er leidet seit vier Jahren Schmerzen. Ich sehe doch, wie es dich quält ihn so zu sehen. Er verrät dich nicht“, sprach Hermine eindringlich und kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Diese Sache will er selbst bestimmen.“  
„Ich will nicht, dass er … geht.“  
  
  


**Juni 2002 ~ Scherben**

(111 Straßendrabble)

  
Ein warmer Lufthauch wehte durch die sonnengefluteten Räume und trug gedämpfte Stimmen zu ihm. Harry erkannte Narzissas Stimme.  
Als er ein Schluchzen hörte, erwachte in ihm eine böse Vorahnung. Mit weichen Knien ging er weiter, bis sein Blick auf Lucius und Narzissa fiel. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass er glaubte, es könne unmöglich weiter schlagen.   
Lucius saß über die Gestalt des Freundes gebeugt, während sein Körper bebte.  
Narzissa hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes gelegt, während Tränen über ihre Wange rannen.  
Harry stützte sich am Türrahmen ab und keuchte entsetzt. „Nein! Bitte nicht.“  
Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, in denen Harrys Herz vor Trauer in winzige Scherben zersprang.  
  
  


**Oktober 2039 ~ Der Unsägliche**

(100 Worte – Drabble)

  
Mit einem Seufzen bemerkte James die geröteten Augen seines Vaters und nahm den Alkoholdunst in dessen Nähe war. Seit Ginnys Tod vor über einem Jahr, war Harry Potter nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Wieder erschien ihm sein Vorhaben absurd, doch die Aufzeichnungen der Mysteriumsabteilung ließen keinen Platz für Zweifel.  
Er legte einen kleinen Gegenstand auf den kargen Esstisch. „Du weißt, was das ist?“  
„Zeitumkehrer“, murrte Harry beinahe desinteressiert.  
„Ganz genau. Laut unseren Aufzeichnungen wirst du damit ins Jahr 1997 zurückreisen und Severus Snape beim Sturz von Voldemort unterstützen.“  
Harry lachte auf. „James, ich ...“  
„Es liegt bei dir, Dad.“

**November 1997 ~ Hogwarts**

(111 Worte – Schnapsdrabble)

  
Zehn Stunden räumte der Zeitumkehrer ihm täglich ein. Die Obergrenze der Nutzung lag früher bei fünf Stunden, in denen es lediglich möglich war, die direkte Vergangenheit zu besuchen. Dass nun Zeitsprünge bis zu 50 Jahren möglich waren, war der stetigen Weiterentwicklungen zu verdanken.  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, durch das Hogwarts seiner Zeit zu schleichen. Als er um eine Ecke kam, hielt er abrupt inne. Vor ihm lag Ginny blutend am Boden, während Severus Snape, neben ihr knieend, einen melodischen Heilzauber sprach.  
 _Sectumsempra_.  
Harry taumelte gegen die steinerne Wand und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Tausende Erinnerungen an Severus und Ginny rasten durch seinen Geist.  
  
  


**Dezember 1997 ~ Verwirrung**

(123 Worte – Straßendrabble)

  
Severus Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich. Zuviel Okklumentik, zu wenig Schlaf und ein 59 jähriger Potter, der behauptete er sei hier, um ihm beizustehen.  
Der Schulleiter lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch türmten sich Pergamentrollen mit Aufsätzen. Eine Trankliste von Poppy Pomfrey und zwischen all diesen unerledigten Dingen, lag ein _alter_ Brief, beschrieben mit seiner eigenen Handschrift, datiert auf den _12\. Mai 2002_.  
Vermutlich schon zum tausendsten Mal griff er danach und las. Doch die Worte waren beinahe banal, im Vergleich zu dem, was er in Potters Gedanken erfahren hatte.  
Nach all den Jahren als Auror war Potter noch immer ein Dilettant der Okklumentik – das bedeutete aber, dass alles, was Severus gesehen und gefühlt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
  


**Silvesternacht 1997/98 ~ Zukunft und Gegenwart**

(200 Worte – Doubledrabble)

  
Stumm stapften die Männer durch tiefen Schnee. Eine wundervolle Stille hatte sich über den Wald gelegt – und obwohl sie die Gräuel dieser Zeit in jeder Faser spürten, kamen Harry und Severus zur Ruhe.  
Es schien Snape gut zu tun Hogwarts einmal zu verlassen – und das nicht um den Dunklen Lord zu huldigen.  
Nach einer Weile griff Harry nach Severus Arm. „Warte – ich glaube dort vorn ist schon das Zelt.“  
Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Für einige Sekundenbruchteile erschienen schemenhaft die Zeltleinen und eine zierliche Gestalt, die an einem Baum gelehnt dasaß.  
„Mir ist in dieser Zeit kaum mehr warm geworden“, wisperte Harry leise und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm. Die Empfindungen von damals umtrieben ihn auch heute. „Wie viel Macht so ein Dementor hat … Sobald ich diese Zeit verlasse, fällt aller Schwermut von mir ab. Also – dieser jedenfalls.“  
Langsam wandte Severus sich dem älteren Harry zu und musterte diesen forschend. „Hast du … wirst du ...“ Er grollte leise, bevor er fortfuhr. „Die kleine Weasley und du ...“  
Harry nickte. „Ja, aber erst … danach.“  
„Hast du sie geliebt?“  
„Ja.“  
Für einen Moment blieb es still, dann kamen die Worte leise und kaum hörbar: „Und mich?“  
  
  


**Februar 1998 ~ Sehnsucht**

(234 Straßendrabble)

  
Wie gebannt stand Severus da und starrte auf die Tür seiner privaten Räume, die soeben hinter Harry Potter zugefallen war. Ihm war, als spürte er noch immer die sanfte, zaghafte Berührung des Mannes ...  
Potter hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte ihn geküsst, wie noch nie jemand zuvor. So sehnsüchtig und liebevoll – als wäre Harry überzeugt davon, dass Severus es wert wäre geliebt zu werden.  
Severus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich merklich, als er sich zwang die Starre zu verlassen, und wieder ganz er selbst zu werden.  
Doch das war ihm nicht möglich. Er spürte es in jeder Faser. Er wollte Harry – hier bei sich. Er wollte ihn berühren, seiner Stimme lauschen und ihn bei verschiedenen Arbeiten beobachten.  
Snape stützte sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wie sollte er sich auf etwas einlassen, das weder für ihn noch für Harry eine Zukunft hatte? Er würde nicht bis ans Ende seiner Tage täglich durch die Zeit reisen können. Das war keine Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk. Schon jetzt benötigte er immer wieder Erholungspausen, kaum, dass er bei Severus angekommen war. Die Zeitsprünge schwächten ihn.  
Wo kam nur diese plötzliche Zuneigung zu diesem Mann her?  
Warum spielte sein Leben nur eine so unstete Rolle?  
Doch war das nicht vollkommen egal? Vollkommen egal, wenn er nur hin und wieder so geküsst werden würde?  
  
  


**März 1998 ~ Verletzt**

(234 Worte – Straßendrabble)

  
„Leg dich hin. Vorsicht!“ Harrys Stimme bebte sorgenvoll.  
„Wie … hast du mich gefunden?“  
„Ich kann zaubern, weißt du?“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige knapp, während er ihm einen Trank gegen Schmerzen einflößte.  
Mit fahrigen Bewegungen machte Harry sich daran, die endlose Knopfleiste von Severus Gehrock zu öffnen. „Bei Godric – wer zieht denn sowas an?!“, schimpfte er gepresst.  
„Zauberer – die nutzen dafür Magie“, kam es schwach von dem Schulleiter, dessen Gesicht eingefallen und aschfahl wirkte. Seine Miene war schmerzverzerrt und Harry verknotete es die Eingeweide bei dessen Anblick. „Ihr seid entkommen.“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schob ungeduldig die vielen Stoffschichten beiseite, die Severus mageren Oberkörper bedeckten. „Warum bist du da gewesen?“  
„Er hat den Elderstab … Aus Dumbledores Grab. War ihm eine Feier wert.“ Er stöhnte gequält auf, als Harry versuchte ihm die Hose von den Lenden zu schieben. „... zusammen appariert.“  
„Und die Party blieb aus, als er bemerkt hat, dass seine Gefangenen allesamt entflohen waren?“  
Severus nickte. „Er hat die Decke einstürzen lassen.“  
„Dann sind das keine magischen Verletzungen? Bei Merlin ... Wie hast du so noch disapparieren können? Das ... Warum bist du überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein?“  
Severus Mund verzog sich zu einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen. „Du plapperst! Vielleicht kannst du irgendetwas tun, was einer Heilung nahekommt, Potter?“  
Schweigend wirkte Harry verschiedene Heilzauber und verabreichte passende Arznei, dann setzte er sich und bettete Severus Kopf in seinem Schoß. „Ruh dich aus.“  
  
  


**April 1998 [I.]** **~ Schwindelgefühle**

(300 Worte - Tripledrabble)

  
Severus stand an dem hölzernen Tisch und betrachtete das köchelnde Gebräu mit kritischer Miene.  
„Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem Trank?“ Harry Stimme klang rau und atemlos, während er auf einem spartanischen Hocker saß und sich gegen die Wand lehnte.  
„Es wird allmählich gefährlich für dich, Potter!“, knurrte Severus missmutig und betrachtete den Älteren forschend. „Warum kommst du immer wieder her? Was versprichst du dir?“  
Harry blinzelte und versuchte das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden. Oh ja, die Zeitsprünge zerrten an seiner Konstitution – auch James hatte ihn schon getadelt. Doch was sollte es? Er fand hier seinen Frieden, während er sich in seiner Zeit nur einsam und entsetzlich verloren fühlte. Hier waren sie beide.  
Ginny und Severus.  
Vorallem Severus – es gab noch so viel, was er ihm sagen wollte, was er mit Severus tun wollte. Wenn dieser vermaledeite Hexer nur nicht so unfassbar stur wäre. Er, Harry, spürte es doch, dass auch Snape sich nach Nähe sehnte. Er mochte ihre Gespräche, ihr gemeinsames Schweigen und Arbeiten.  
Harry stand auf und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu – wankend, mit schmerzendem Kopf. Er taumelte und spürte sofort den kräftigen Griff an seinen Oberarmen. Und lächelte, die Augen geschlossen.  
Severus roch so köstlich. So verlockend. Harry ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, legte seinen Kopf an die knochige Schulter des Todessers und fühlte sich geborgen, wie noch nie zuvor. Er wartete darauf, dass sich der magere Körper Snapes wie so oft versteifte, darauf, dass diese intime Nähe unterbunden wurde. Doch stattdessen spürte er das lautlose Seufzen, als die kalten Hände des Jüngeren über seinen Rücken strichen, seine Arme. Wie sie sich an seinen Hinterkopf legten, und wie dieses sehnsuchtsvolle Aufstöhnen die Kehle des finsteren Magiers verließ … Ein Schaudern durchlief Harrys Körper, als Severus den Kopf wandte und sein Mund sanft über Harrys Hals strich.

**April 1998 [II.] ~ Zeitzeuge**

(333 Worte – Schnapsdrabble)

  
Frostig wehte der Frühlingswind in dieser Nacht über die Ländereien. Doch die beiden Männer genossen die prickelnde Kälte auf den Gesichtern, während sie am Rand des Waldes einem schmalen Pfad folgten.  
„Wann wird es passieren? Was sagtest du vorhin?“, hakte Severus noch einmal nach.  
Es waren noch zehn Tage bis die Schlacht auf den Schlossgründen ihren Lauf nehmen würde. „Am ersten Mai ist es soweit.“  
„Und er wird – du wirst ihn besiegen?“  
„Ja …“ Harry schauderte bei der Erinnerung an Severus Rolle in diesem Kampf. In Gedanken sah er die zerfetzte Kehle seines Geliebten und wie der Lebenshauch aus dessen schwarzen Augen wich. Harry presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander.  
„Was soll ich tun? Welche Vorkehrungen sind zu treffen?“  
Harry spürte, wie Severus Körper vor Anspannung bebte. Hoffte der Schulleiter auf Erlösung? Und wenn ja, in welcher Form? Zog er den Tod, dem Leben in Schmerz und Qual vor?  
Schon seit Wochen suchte Harry nach der Möglichkeit Severus zu retten. Vor Naginis Biss und dessen Folgen. Doch es schien keinen Lichtblick zu geben.  
„Sag mir was du weißt! Alles!“, forderte der Schwarzhaarige zum wiederholten Mal.  
Harry blieb stehen und blickte über die glitzernde Weite des Sees, dessen Oberfläche das Mondlicht zum schimmern brachte. Er spürte Severus neben sich und tastete nach seiner Hand.  
„Werde ich sterben?“, fragte dieser dann leise, doch noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, beantwortete Severus sich die Frage selbst. „Nein, dann wäre die Nachricht meines älteren Ichs niemals entstanden.“ Plötzlich schnellte sein Kopf herum. „Askaban! Sie bringen mich nach Askaban.“  
Harry drückte sanft die klammen Finger seines Geliebten und wandte sich ihm zu. Er hob eine Hand und strich Severus sanft eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihn langsam und gründlich küsste. „Nein, weder der Tod, noch Askaban sind es, die auf dich warten. Die Frage ist nur … Wäre der Tod dir vielleicht der willkommenere Weg?“  
Harry spürte Severus fragenden Blick auf sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag mir was ich tun soll!“  
  
  


**April 1998 [III.]** **~ Bettgeflüster**

(345 Worte – Straßendrabble)

  
Harry saß in Snapes schmalem Bett, an das Kopfteil gelehnt, während der Tränkemeister wie ein erschlagener Troll schlief. Seine Aufgaben dieser Tage zehrten an ihm.  
Harry beobachtete den Jüngeren. Severus war genau zwanzig Jahre jünger und dennoch wirkte er in vielerlei Hinsicht älter, vernünftiger und weiser als Harry. Vermutlich hatten James, Albus und Lilly ihn jung gehalten. Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach grundverschieden. Dazu kam, dass Harry diesen Krieg heute mit einer einzigen Einstellung seines Zeitumkehrers für sich verschwinden lassen konnte. Severus hingegen war gezwungen seine Rolle zu spielen. So wie Harrys jüngeres Selbst es auch war. Er erinnerte die Last, die ihn niedergeknüppelt hatte. Die Furcht, die Ungewissheit. Severus nahm noch dazu die Schuld an Dumbledores Tod auf sich – der verfluchte Alte! Hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, um Harry nicht sagen zu müssen, dass er ihn wie Schlachtvieh aufgezogen hatte. Hatte es Severus überlassen. Ein weiterer Punkt, der dem Tränkmeister beinahe verzweifeln ließ. Auch wenn das Auftauchen von Harrys älterem Ich diesen Aspekt etwas entschärft hatte.  
Harry seufzte leise. Er wusste, wie es weitergehen würde. Wusste alles, von heute bis jetzt. Sanft strich er Severus eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete dessen Mienenspiel. Er schien etwas Wüstes zu träumen. Seine Lider zuckten und hier und da spannten seine Gesichtszüge sich an. Es waren keine schönen Träume, die Severus dieser Tage durchlebte.  
Harry rutschte ein Stück im Bett herunter, sodass er seitlich neben seinem Geliebten lag und diesen ansehen konnte. Er griff nach Severus Hand, betrachtete einen Augenblick lang die schlanken, blassen Finger, bevor er sie an seine Lippen führte und sanft küsste. „Hey, kein Traum zwing dich in ihm zu verweilen“, flüsterte Harry leise.  
Severus zuckte zusammen, als hätte Harry ihn angeschrien. Blinzelte orientierungslos und erkannte dann seinen zeitreisenden Gespielen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen sank er zurück und ließ es zu, dass Harry ihn im Arm hielt.  
Der Auror wusste, dass Severus auf übermäßig viel Körperkontakt gerne verzichtete, doch in den Minuten nach dem Aufwachen war der knurrige Kerl sanft wie ein Kätzchen. Und Harry genoss diese Augenblicke.

**Mai 1998 [l.]** **~ Verlangen**

(400 Worte – Quaddrabble)

  
Obwohl es in den Kerkern kalt war, glänzten die Körper der Männer vor Schweiß. Harry kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Vor größeren Operationen und Einsätzen, die er als Auror hatte leiten müssen, war es das Gleiche gewesen. Und genauso hatte die Erregung seinen jugendlichen Körper überfallen, als Ginny ihn vor so vielen Jahren am Tag der Schlacht geküsst hatte. Dieses Bedürfnis, genommen zu werden – hart, schnell und erbarmungslos. Keine Liebeleien. Der Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten fehl am Platz. Es war ein animalisches Verlangen, das es zu stillen galt. Einen Teil der inneren Anspannung loswerden – und dabei nie Erlösung finden. Nicht solange es noch nicht vorbei war.  
Severus schrie heiser auf, als Harry in ihn stieß, mit einer Hand um die mageren Hüfte greifend und seinen geliebten Gespielen mit geschickter Handhabe zusätzlich zu befriedigen.  
Die Muskeln in Harrys Körper waren aufs Äußerste gespannt. Ein Brennen stach ihm in die Oberschenkel, während er sich nahm, was er begehrte. Und er selbst mit zerstörerischem Begehren genommen wurde.  
Sein Atem war ein raues Keuchen. Er würde ersticken, bevor es zur Schlacht käme. Sein Herz würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen. Seine Empfindungen würden heißlaufen und er wäre nie wieder fähig zu logischem Denken. Seine niederen Instinkte überdeckten alles und das war seine Rettung.  
Es würde an diesem Tag enden. Harry konnte nicht sagen, woher diese Gewissheit kam. Und doch gab es daran keinen Zweifel.  
Mit einem Laut, halb Schluchzen, halb Stöhnen, vergrub Harry seine Lust endgültig in der berauschenden Hitze des Mannes, den er liebte. Er rang nach Luft und spürte den leisen Krampf seines Zwerchfelles, als erneutes Schluchzen aus ihm hervorbrach. Er klammerte sich an Severus, der sich in seinen Armen umgewandt hatte, um ihn zu halten.  
„Kann nicht … Nicht wieder allein sein. Severus … Hilf mir.“ Die Verzweiflung, um das Wissen dessen, was in den kommenden Stunden geschehen würde, brachte Harry an den Rand des Verstandes.  
„Es ist uns so vorbestimmt. Harry! Vielleicht ist es noch nicht vorbei. Die Zeit ist machtvoll und ...“ Doch auch Severus fehlten die Worte. Furcht kroch in den Zauberern empor. Die Vorstellung, ohne den anderen zu sein … Dessen bewusst, was Severus würde erleiden müssen.  
„Ich … Und wenn ich dir das Gegengift nicht gebe. Wenn … wenn ich dich gehen lasse?“, nuschelte Harry an Severus Brust und bebte wie Espenlaub.  
„Dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier zusammen – es muss so geschehen.“ Severus zitterte.  
  
  


**Mai 1998 [ll.]** **~ Bezwungen**

(444 Worte - Schnapsdrabble)

  
Harry stand getarnt in einer Ecke der Heulenden Hütte und lauschte dem Gespräch, das Voldemort mit Severus führte. Er war jetzt ganz ruhig. Seine Hand schloss sich um die Phiole mit dem Gegengift. Was wohl geschehen würde, wenn Harry versuchte Nagini zu töten, die in ihrem goldenen Käfig an der Seite Voldemorts schwebte? Wie würde es dann weitergehen?  
Harry zwang sich den Zauberstab ruhig zu halten. Keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Ein Duell mit Voldemort war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte.  
Doch dazustehen und darauf zu warten, dass Severus …  
Severus starrte die Schlange an. Und Harry konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Geliebten wenden.  
„ _... lasst mich Potter finden._ “  
„ _Du klingst wie Lucius. Keiner von Euch ...“_  
Harry war beim Klang von Severus Stimme zusammengezuckt. Eine eiskalte Faust hatte sich um sein Herz geschlossen, als er die grenzenlose Furcht gehört hatte. Darauf bedacht keinen Fehler zu begehen verließ Harry seinen Platz hinter Voldemort und durchschritt den kargen Raum. Schließlich stand er hinter Severus.  
„ _Ich – ich kann das nicht beantworten, Herr.“_  
„ _Du kannst es nicht?“_  
Voldemorts Stimme peitschte durch den Raum und Harry sah, wie ein Zittern Severus Körper durchlief. Behutsam griff Harry nach Severus Hand. Der lange Ärmel von dessen schwarzer Robe versperrte die Sicht auf Severus gekrümmte Finger. Er klammerte sich an Harry.  
Severus wusste was der Weg bedeutete, für den er sich entschieden hatte. Und dieses Wissen schürte die Angst nur noch.  
Harry schreckte auf, als sich Severus Finger beinahe schmerzhaft, noch fester um die seinen schlangen.  
Dann sah Harry es. Er sah den Käfig auf sie zu gleiten. Severus Entsetzen war schier greifbar und es kostete Harry alle Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Ein schrecklicher Schrei verließ Severus Kehle.  
„ _Töte!“_  
Harry verstand die zischenden Laute nicht mehr, doch er wusste um ihre Bedeutung. Naginis Zähne gruben sich tödlich in die weiche Haut am Hals seines Geliebten. Harry brüllte auf vor Entsetzen und der eigenen Ohnmacht – der Muffliato verhinderte, dass dieser Schrei Gehör fand.  
Severus fiel zu Boden und Voldemort verließ die Heulende Hütte. Es blieben nur Sekunden, in denen er seinem Geliebten das Gegengift verabreichen konnte, bis sein jüngeres Ich den Tunnel verließ. Doch es gelang ihm, auch wenn das Gift keinerlei Wirkung zeigte.  
Harry kauerte an Severus Seite – und das gleich zwei Mal – und dann verschwand auch sein jüngeres Ich.  
Er riss sich den Umhang vom Kopf und zog den geliebten Tränkemeister in seine Arme. „Sieh mich an. Severus. Es muss doch … Verdammt, was ist denn?“ Mit fahrigen Bewegungen suchte Harry nach einem Puls, einem Lebenszeichen - und fand es schließlich, so schwach, dass er befürchtete es sich lediglich einzubilden.  
(*kursiver Texteil wörtliche Zitate aus J.K. Rowlings „Harry Potter und die Hiligtümer des Todes“)  
  
  


**Mai 1998 [lll.]~ Unendliche Stille**

(456 Straßendrabble)

  
Severus lag in Harrys Armen und rang um jeden Atemzug. Forschend betrachtete der Auror die Bisswunde am Hals seines Geliebten und nickte leicht. „Die Wunde verheilt, Severus. Es wird gut. Es wird wieder gut werden.“  
Der Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters strahlte eine unnatürliche Hitze aus. Doch all das hatte Severus ihm erklärt. Phönixtränen, gegen die Blutung und um die Wunden zu heilen. Einen Trank, den Severus sich in den vergangenen Tagen selbst gebraut hatte, um Naginis Gift zu kontrollieren – der allerdings hohes Fieber verursachte, welches seinem Körper aber beim Kampf gegen das Gift helfen würde.  
Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und war totenbleich. Immer wieder suchte Harry mit zitternden Fingern nach einem Pulsschlag – und fand ihn, leicht und flatterhaft wie ein Vogeljunges.  
Er zwang sich nicht an die Anderen zu denken, an Fred, Tonks und Remus. Lavender, Dennis … Er durfte nicht eingreifen. Durfte nicht ...  
„Durst …“, wisperte Severus tonlos und noch immer schien die Wunde innerlich zu bluten. Seine Mundwinkel färbten sich rot, sein Atem klang gurgelnd.  
Harry machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und zeichnete einen Becher in die Luft. Einen Augenblick später ergoss sich mit einem „Aguamenti“ kaltes, frisches Wasser hinein.  
Er stützte Severus behutsam und achtete darauf, dass lediglich ein kleines Rinnsal Severus Zunge befeuchtete. Der Schwarzhaarige machte eine krampfhafte Schluckbewegung und hustete erstickt auf.  
Sein Körper wurde geschüttelt und scheinbar verschloss sich Severus Kehle immer mehr. Harry richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, hielt ihn und spürte wie die Panik in ihm aufwallte. „Ruhig atmen. Du kannst es. Hast es doch die ganze Zeit geschafft.“  
Schließlich schien es besser zu werden und Severus sank in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.  
Ein Geräusch ließ Harry herumfahren. Jemand näherte sich. Die Dielenbretter knarzten unter dem Gewicht eines Menschen. Er schlüpfte hastig unter den Tarnumhang.  
Im Türrahmen stand ein junger Zauberer und musterte Snape mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„James ...“, schnappe Harry entsetzt, riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und sprang behände auf die Füße.  
„Dad.“ James rannte beinahe hinüber zu seinem Vater und zog diesen in eine heftige Umarmung.  
Harry schob seinen Sohn von sich und schüttelte mit einem schmalen Lächeln den Kopf. „Was zum … Was machst du hier?“  
James deutete auf den Zeitumkehrer, der an seiner Brust baumelte. „Ich … Dachte es wäre zu spät. Ich konnte dich nicht … Dad.“ Die Lippe des jüngeren Potters zitterte und er senkte den Blick.  
„Was ist denn lo ...“  
Über ihre Köpfe hinweg raste ein Fluch und traf auf das Mauerwerk. Steine flogen durch die Luft und unwillkürlich zog Harry seinen Sohn hinter sich. Der Auror hob den Zauberstab - zu langsam. Rodolphus Lestrange lachte ein überhebliches Lachen und ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft peitschen.  
„NEIN!“  
Der Schrei seines Sohnes verklang in unendlicher Stille …  
  
  


Der Tod ist der Grenzstein des Lebens,

aber nicht der Liebe – denn diese währt Ewig.

  
  



End file.
